


Stimming

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [12]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: At each other, Stimming, Verbal Stimming, and beeping, clickin, they're just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: They're all just... stimmin at each other...
Series: HLVRAI Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Stimming

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request: stimming, gordon and joshua
> 
> I put the rest of the science team in here cause why not!

“Daaaaad.” Joshua’s voice was half muffled in the couch pillow, as he balanced his head on it, mouth hidden in the pillow, staring at the DS in his hands. Gordon glanced up from his computer for a moment, spotting that Joshua wasn’t looking at him. 

“Joooooooshua.” He said back, and Joshua hummed at him. 

“Daaaaaad” 

“Jooooooshua.” 

“Daaaaaaaaaaad” 

“Joooooooshua” 

“What in the world are you two doing?” Bubby poked his head out from the kitchen, and Joshua shifted to sit up, looking over at him, narrowing his eyes. 

“Buuuuubbyyyyyyy.” He said, then giggled to himself at the bewildered look on Bubby’s face. 

“Jooooshua.” Gordon continued, and Bubby’s eyes flicked to him again. Gordon grinned at him, then clicked his tongue a few times, the snapping noise bringing understanding to Bubby’s eyes. 

“Oooooh.... Gooooordoooon.” 

Joshua laughed, standing on the couch cushions to lean back and stare into the kitchen, spotting Tommy. “Tommmmmmyyyyyy!” He called, falling back onto the couch. Tommy’s eyes flicked up, and then into the kitchen past both Joshua and Gordon’s line of sight. 

“Bennnnreeeey.” There was a noise of sweet voice, as Bubby began to click his tongue quietly, disappearing back into the kitchen. Gordon looked to Joshua again. 

“Joooooshuaaaaaa.” 

Gordon watched, as Joshua bounced slightly on the couch cushions, looking back to the DS, humming. “Daaaaaaad.” 

“Jooosshuaaaaaa” 

“Daaaaaaaad” 

Clicking from the kitchen, a call and response, echoing one another with clicks. Sweet voice songs bubbling out from the wall, and humming to match the pitches, only causing more color to line the walls. 

“Jooooshuaaaaa.” 

“Daaaaaaad” 

The noise grew, as they all grew comfortable in it, and Gordon found himself slowly rocking from side to side, grinning to himself as the symphony continued on around him, as Joshua turned to beeping at his game, and Gordon found himself beeping back at him, slowly rocking back and forth.


End file.
